Quietest Day Ever
"Quietest Day Ever" is an episode of Phineas and Ferb. Synopsis After Mom asks the kids to keep quiet while she prepares for her online knitting test, Phineas and Ferb create ninja outfits designed to hide the wearer from anyone who is not wearing them. Meanwhile, Candace becomes increasingly frustrated after she can’t find the boys and bust them. Across town, Dr. Doofenshmirtz invents the De-Handsome-Inator. Plot Phineas, Ferb and their friends are playing a "robot attack" game with Buford's robot suit, but he trips over a lamp. Linda tells Candace that she wants everyone to be quiet while she is taking her online knitting test, and is leaving Candace in charge. Candace tells the boys to be "quiet and invisible", giving Phineas the idea to make ninja suits. Major Monogram tells Perry that Doofenshmirtz has been drawing ugly pictures onto handsome men on magazine covers, including one of Major Monogram, and is probably plotting something. After Perry leaves, Monogram begins to cry and ask why Doofenshmirtz did this to his photo. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., Perry gets trapped in a giant apple. Doofenshmirtz says that the men on magazine covers are "mocking him", so he invented the De-Hadsome-Inator to make them hideous. Perry somehow escapes and attacks Doofenshmirtz, who tries to swat him with the magazine. He hits the switch on the inator, changing the setting to handsome, and it zaps him. He doesn't know he is handsome, so just leaves to get lunch with Perry. Phineas, Ferb and their friends have their ninja suits on, and when Candace walks out, they activate them, and the suits hide themselves from Candace. In the living room, Candace can't see them, but can still feel their presence, so she looks around for them. Phineas, still avoiding her, tells her to put on her suit, and she can see them, so Candace goes to do so. Everyone is giving Doofenshmirtz things and helping him, and all the girls like him. At lunch, the waiters give Doofenshmirtz and Perry whatever they want, and someone takes a picture of Doofenshmirtz. He sees the framed picture and thinks it got mixed up, but then Perry shows him a mirror. As they were leaving the diner, Doofenshmirtz was complaining about disliking everything, though he was handsome. Then, he explains to Perry how handsome people are given whatever the want, when or wherever they want it. Just then, a woman offers to give her baby to Doofenshmirtz, claiming it likes him more than her. Quickly, Doofenshmirtz refuses to accept the baby. Back at home, Candace was wearing her ninja suit and tries to show her mom, but she was still busy taking her knitting test. Each time Linda turned around to see what Candace was going on about, the costume caused her to move to another location. Finally, Candace takes the costume off, but the costume jumps out the window before Linda looks. Meanwhile, the citizens were still oogling over Heinz. Just then, his brother, Roger, is very impressed that Doofenshmirtz has finally grown into his looks at age 47. He is about to crown him leader of the Tri-State Area, and Perry tries to shoot Doofenshmirtz with the De-Handesome-Inator, but commemorative balloons shaped like Doofenshmirtz get in his way. The kids take off their suits, and see Candace's suit behind the tree. They realize she still had it activated, making it hide from anyone who did not have the suits on. Candace pushes Linda's chair out of the den to show her the suits. Perry comes up to City Hall with Doofenshmirtz' remote. Doofenshmirtz doesn't care, because of the balloons. But Perry shoots anyway. It bounces off a mirror taped to a balloon, one taped to a building, the windows of six cars, and a mirror taped to a pigeon flying over City Hall. It hits Doofenshmirtz, turning him back to his ugly self. The kids activate their suits to put them away. The suits run away and hide before Linda sees them. The Inator bounces off the mirrors and hits itself. It hits Buford, and then blows up. Ferb mentions that Buford looks handsome, and Buford says it's a blessing and a curse. Songs *I'm Handsome Goofs *When Linda types in one of the answers to her quiz the whole answer simply appears on the computer screen instead of being typed. Also Linda's answer and the correct answer appeared before she even typed it in. *In the scene that Roger Doofenshmirtz is giving Heinz the speech "You have finally grown into your looks", the top stripe on his tie changes directions. *When Doofenshmirtz gets his picture taken in the cafe, he has a surprised look on his face. In the picture he is handed, he looks confused. *Linda would've failed the knitting test, due to constant Candace interruptions and getting dragged away from the computer. *When Candace brings Linda out, Isabella is smiling, but whenever the camera zooms in on Linda Isabella is frowning, and her position is different. *When Candace is searching for Phineas, Ferb and the gang in the hall, the door to Candace's room is open, and Candace opens the door next to it, revealing it to be Phineas and Ferb's room. This shouldn't be possible, as Candace's bedroom window faces the backyard, while the boys' room overlooks the front yard. Furthermore, the boys' bedroom window is placed directly across from their door, as is the case with Candace. This would make it impossible that the kids' rooms are side-by-side, as they would have to have windows facing the same direction, or windows that look out the sides of the house, instead of in the front and the back. Going by that evidence, their rooms would have to be directly across the hall, not beside each other. This could also be that she might have moved rooms. *The same two questions appear on Linda's test instead of changing. *When Linda is taking the test before she walks into a room right next to the front room but Candace has to walk down the hall to find her the next time. *Candace would've known better to turn the suit off before showing it to Linda. *When Buford is chasing the others in his robot costume, one scene doesn't show his neck showing. *At the beginning when everyone is running, only Isabella is heard screaming despite everyone's mouths are open. *When Candace says "Bust them!" her mouth doesn't move. *When Doofenshmirtz tries to blast Perry, the crowd is still there, but they all went to go read fashion magazines in the previous scene. *Technically, Candace was the one who would've got busted due to disturbing Linda. *During the song "I'm Handsome", during the line "My hair is wavy..." a woman in the background can be seen fainting over her windowsill. During the line "Take a picture..." she is seen fainting again the same way with the same awning that was near her, but coming in from a different direction. This is most likely due to the fact that Doofenshmirtz was animated separately, and they flipped the background to make it look different. Gallery PnF Ninjas.jpg|Candace looking at Phineas and friends, who are dressed as ninjas. Category:Television episodes Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes